


Poly Days

by Jsounds



Category: Real Person Fiction, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Driver Era (Band), The Vamps (UK Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bisexuality, Blowjobs, College, Cute, First Kiss, First Time, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hot Tub, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Polyamory, Public Blow Jobs, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Virginity, the vamps - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsounds/pseuds/Jsounds
Summary: College starts and James meets 3 new boys in his class, Brad, Tom and Ross. After a night of passion, they decide to form one large relationship.
Relationships: Tom Holland (Actor)/Ross Lynch/Brad Simpson/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	1. An Unexpected Night

It was a Thursday morning as I was packing my bag for college. This had been my first week and I had barely spoken to anyone in my class - I was a pretty shy person. Once I get to know a person I come out of my shell a bit easier but for now I was the quiet kid in the corner. It wasn't long before my tired ass was on the bus though, heading to my college. As I looked out the window, I wondered what my day would be like. So far it had just been Induction stuff - boring shit. I went to a performing arts school where I was taking a media class that basically had a little bit of everything in it. We'd be doing filming, radio, music, animation, advertising units among with a couple others. I was listening to music as the empty bus drove through town in the chilly weather. September in the U.K means it could be tank tops and shorts weather one minute, then gloves and scarves the next. I compromised, wearing a lightweight denim jacket with a yellow t-shirt underneath, with black trousers and shoes. When the bus stopped, I got off and headed down a couple roads before hurrying out of the frosty air and into the slightly less cold college - the heating was shit. Thankfully my college had a little cafeteria that sold hot chocolate, so I grabbed a cup before heading up the two flights of steps towards my classroom. 

I opened the door and there was already a few people inside. There was a good mix of boys and girls in the class, which was nice. Kept things fresh - however I was hoping there wouldn't be any unneeded romance drama. I sat down in my corner and sipped on the hot cocoa. Because we were starting this course with the more business and research side of things, we were in a computer room. There were desks that were lined up like a big T, which protruded out into the middle, with PCs for all of us to use. Some of them worked... The walls had some posters from previous students' films, plays, podcasts and photoshoots. There was a large screen on one of the walls that was connected to our teacher's desk - the teacher that wasn't here yet. I may not have been here for long, but I could tell this college wasn't exactly as glamorous as you'd expect a performing arts college to be. But thats what happens when you're in a bit of a shitty part of England. I eventually took my jacket off once I felt myself warming up.  
"Oooo, look who's putting on a strip show!" Ross joked at a desk nearby. Ross was annoyingly hot. He had floppy blonde hair, a sexy sense of style and a charming confidence about him. I swear he wore shirts ever so slightly too small for him so that everytime he lifted his arms, you'd get a sneaky view of his beautifully wild trail, v-lines and the waistband of his underwear. Today he was wearing a burgundy leather jacket with a white v-neck and a pair of black jeans. He was half American, I seemed to remember hearing him talk about how his Dad moved over here and 'boned' his British Mum. He had the accent though. The worst part of him was the fact he was so friendly and funny - like as if he wasn't perfect enough. So of course my face went bright red when he made his comment. "Don't stop there." He winked. Nobody could quite make out if he was gay or straight or bi - he just seemed to flirt with everyone. So I just went redder and laughed it off.   
"What do you guys think we'll be doing today? Reading more boring shit about what we'll be doing 'someday'." Tom scoffed, eating an apple at his desk. Tom was another beautiful boy that was in our class. He was pretty skinny but seemed muscular too - judging by his arms. He had chocolate brown curls that he seemed to be trying to tame, brown eyes and the sharpest jawline in the class. Not to mention an ass that was hard to ignore - even the girls were jealous of his hips. It was kinda hard to get a read on his personality. He seemed really sweet but sassy at the same time. Tom certainly wasn't the loudest personality in the room, so trying to get an idea of what he was like from the week so far was hard. He was wearing a black polo shirt with light grey edges on the sleeves and collar then a pair of jeans.   
"I dunno, but I swear to God if Richard mentions the olden days one more time I'm ripping his head off." One of the girls said. It took me a while but I remembered her name was Rebecca. She was a feisty one. It was as if she was purposely trying to be the cliché goth chick with her black dyed hair, face full of piercings and a tattoo of a skull on her wrist.   
"When do you think we'll get to produce a song?" Brad asked with his feet on the desk, sitting back in a chair. He had a mushroom hair of curls that he'd usually hide in a black beanie - though that might be because of the cold weather. I found him so fucking cute though. He actually looked quite buff yet he was really adorable. Brad's voice was very soft and comforting and it seemed like he really cared about every single person in the classroom. He was the first one to actually ask my name, including the tutor. Brad just had a really relaxed attitude, yet so far was always the first to complete the little worksheets that were given to us. He wore a pair of glasses that really suited him, a navy hoodie and a pair of grey jeans. Finally, our tutor arrived. Richard. He looked like he was in his late 40's, had a greying beard and hair that looked really frizzy. He seemed like an okay person but the guy talked a lot. Like way too much. Perhaps it was just because of the syllabus, maybe it was filler for the long hours but we all thought it was because he was a failed director who wanted attention. 

The lesson started and I found myself doodling in my notepad. I was only on the course because I wanted to be a storyboard artist or animator and this was the only class in my area that would help with that. So I simply drew a cartoon penis and wrote Richard above it. He talked and talked and talked until finally, he said something worth our attention.  
"Over the weekend, I want you to group up in fours and write a script for a short movie." Richard began. "It can be of any genre, I just want you to learn to work together and get to know each other better."   
"Will we film it at all?" Somebody asked, I think his name was Ken?   
"Perhaps we'll film it later in the year if they're suitable for the brief." Richard shrugged.  
"What are the groups?" Ross asked.  
"I want them to be random, so I've got a hat of numbers." Richard said before picking up a cap. "1, 2, 3, 4." He said, pointing to each corner of the room. "If you get a number, go to it's corner. Got it?"   
"Yeah, pretty sure we did this in primary school..." One of the other guys said, a name I couldn't remember. Richard went round us all, letting us pick out a folded piece of paper. I was last and when I picked out mine, I opened it up: 2. I looked to my corner to see Brad, Tom and Ross already stood there... The three guys I had the feelings for.   
"Shit..." I muttered under my breath before walking over.  
"Heyyyy, we got the mute!" Ross beamed.  
"C'mon, don't be a dick." Brad rolled his eyes.  
"I'm only messin'." Ross chuckled, putting a sudden arm around me. "You do talk, right?"  
"Yeah." I half laughed, blushing again.  
"So we gotta do this over the weekend?" Tom asked the teacher.  
"Yeah. You have Fridays off, too, so you got plenty of time to do it by Monday. Exchange numbers, meetup or do it online, I don't care. Just work together on it. I want you to each write at least one scene." Richard explained.  
"Oooo, exchanging numbers. You guys wanna go on a date too? I got a good voucher for McDonalds?" Ross joked, taking out his phone. We all chuckled as we gave each other's numbers. I couldn't believe this was happening! I was gonna be 'forced' to spend time with these beautiful men. I couldn't tell what was more overwhelming, the anxiety or excitement. Did I want to throw up or celebrate?

That lunch time, I went downstairs on my own as always and went to get myself something to eat. I ended up just getting one of the panini sandwiches and sat down near a window. As I began eating, thinking about what this weekend would be like, I suddenly saw Ross in the reflection of the glass.  
"Whatcha doing eating on your own? Have you been doing this all week?" Ross asked, followed by Brad and Tom.  
"Urrr... Maybe..." I blushed.  
"Well you're not doing that again." Brad told me, sitting down next to me. Tom and Ross sat down opposite to me.  
"We were gonna discuss this whole... Film writing thing." Tom smiled, opening a bag of crisps.  
"Yeah, so as it happens my parents are away this weekend. Well, they're always away, but that's not the point. The point is, we can have the house to ourselves to write this shit." Ross explained.  
"Seriously?" Brad asked, surprised.  
"Yeah. We can order in pizzas, procrastinate, play video games, procrastinate some more and then maybe actually write something." Ross suggested before stealing a crisp from Tom's packet.   
"Sounds good to me. When do you wanna do it?" Brad asked.  
"May as well do it tomorrow. Don't wanna mess up your busy weekends, I'm sure." Ross said, teasingly.  
"You're a bit of a dick, aren't you?" Tom scoffed.  
"Isn't everybody?" Ross shrugged.  
"I'm cool with tomozzle." Brad nodded.  
"Yeah same." Tom nodded.  
"James?" Brad asked me.  
"Yeah. Yeah, I can do tomorrow. Where do you live?" I asked.  
"I'll send you the address, babes." Ross answered, making me blush again.   
"Time?" Tom asked.  
"Whenever you feel like." Ross shrugged.  
"5ish?" Brad suggested.  
"Sure." Ross smiled. And so it was set. Tomorrow I'd be going to Ross' place with two more sexy boys to write a short movie. I felt like a firework ready to burst. I couldn't even decide who I liked more, they were all so charming and wonderful in their own ways and way outta my league. I quietly ate my panini as I watched them talk, the conversation mostly lead by Ross. 

The next day I felt like I was gonna be sick all day. I was so nervous about going over to Ross'. When he sent me the instructions of what buses to take I felt like I was gonna pass out. I was never usually this giddy about crushes but this just felt so overwhelming and almost confusing. I packed a sleeping bag into a bag along with a charger for my phone and a toothbrush. I was wearing a white v-neck under the same jacket and a pair of simple jeans. As I stepped onto the bus, I was listening to music, hoping I'd stop feeling dizzy by the time I knocked on Ross' door. Fuck anxiety, man. I kept trying to rehearse what I'd say, imagining the conversations that would happen, despite my bare minimum knowledge of these people. Finally, the bus stopped and I got off, to find myself in a much nicer part of town. The buildings were a lot more lavish and posh - was Ross rich? It would make sense, considering his clothes and confidence. I checked my phone and soon looked for his house number. I finally found it, coming across a pretty large house, which had a very modern looking exterior - like some of the others. Very white with large windows. I walked up a pathway through the front garden which had a beautiful set of flower beds. I came up the black door which had the number '5' on it. I hesitantly pushes the doorbell, before hearing a very generic ringing from inside. It wasn't long before it opened, revealing the blonde. He was wearing a salmon tank top and a pair of white shorts, then bare feet.  
"Ah, perfect timing, did you bring the edible underwear?" Ross asked, jokingly.  
"You're ridiculous." I half laughed as he let me inside. The entrance hall was beautiful, with a marble floor.  
"You're here... On time." Ross commented, checking his phone.   
"Um... Yeah?" I said.  
"Well... Tom and Brad aren't here yet, so we can just chill in the living room for now." Ross chuckled. He brought me into a much cozier looking room. There was a deep brown carpet with black, soft sofas with grey blankets and red cushions. A fake fireplace sat below a mounted, gigantic TV, then there were a couple of leather armchairs. Against a wall was a bookcase but it had little trinkets as well as hardcovers. "You wanna drink or anything?" Ross offered.  
"No, I'm good thanks." I said before we both sat down on the couch. There was a bit of awkwardness.  
"So... Usually when people say 5ish they don't mean 5 on the dot." Ross half laughed.  
"Sorry..." I blushed.  
"Don't be, it's fine. I coulda used some company. A big place like this, it's easy to feel lonely." Ross admitted.  
"So where are your parents?" I asked.  
"I dunno, producing something, I think. They make shitty car ads and they're usually in America running their advertising company there." Ross shrugged.  
"Oh..."   
"It's cool. I got a hot tub out of it." Ross smiled with a wink.  
"That sounds pretty cool." I chuckled.   
"What do your parents do?" Ross asked.  
"Urr... My Dad's a salesman and my Mum's a teaching assistant." I answered.  
"Wow... That's... Extremely boring." Ross scoffed.  
"Won't argue with that." I laughed.  
"Why did you join the course?" He asked.  
"I wanna be an animator. Or... Storyboard artist for movies." I answered, blushing.  
"Shit, really? That sounds dope. I just wanna sing and act a little." Ross smiled.  
"You sing?" I asked, feeling as though this boy couldn't get more perfect.  
"Yeah. I've been writing songs since I was really little. You wanna hear a song about Kermit the Frog?" Ross said, amused.  
"Maybe a little." I chuckled, making him giggle.  
"Awh, you should talk more." Ross smiled.  
"I'll try." I said, feeling like my cheeks would catch on fire.

Half an hour passed before the doorbell went off again. Ross left me in the living room and soon returned with both Brad and Tom.  
"Look who got on the same bus." Ross chuckled. Brad was wearing another beanie - this one was orange. He wore a blue top under a black coat and a pair of jeans. Tom was wearing a tight grey top under a black denim jacket and a pair of jeans as well. I watched as their eyes darted around the room in awe, like mine did.   
"Hey James." Brad smiled, through his glasses.  
"Hi." I said, feeling my shyness creep up again.  
"So you guys wanna actually do this stupid script now or would you rather play a game of pool?" Ross asked.   
"I wouldn't mind a game of pool." Brad chuckled.  
"Yeah, sure, why not?" Tom smiled. So, we went into what looked to be a 'games' room that had a large window, showing off the hot tub in their patio at the back. The floor was a deep, red carpet and the walls were like a dark oak. There was a pool table in the middle, next to an air hockey table. There was a fucking bar against a wall, which had stools to sit at. There was a brown leather couch and another smaller TV mounted on the wall. There was also a very high quality looking sound system for music.  
"Shit... This is awesome." Tom said, checking the room out.  
"Thanks. Who wants to play first?" Ross asked, removing the black triangle from the different coloured balls.  
"You wanna game, James?" Brad smiled to me.  
"S-Sure. I'm pretty bad, though." I admitted.  
"Me too." Brad scoffed.  
"Here ya go. You guys want any booze?" Ross asked as he handed me and Brad a cue.  
"Yesssss." Tom nodded. He soon handed out beers to Brad, Tom and myself after taking them from a mini fridge behind the bar.   
"You okay? You've drank before, right?" Ross asked me.  
"Y-Yeah, I just don't do it very often." I blushed.  
"Oh, you don't have to. I got some other non-alcoholic shit." Ross offered.  
"It's okay." I smiled before taking a sip.   
"Do you wanna break?" Brad asked me.  
"I'm okay, you go ahead." I said. Ross and Tom sat at the bar whilst I watched Brad hit the white ball with his cue. The triangle of balls broke apart, going in different directions but none sank. We took turns hitting the white ball, slowly sinking a few with Brad in the lead. We chatted a bit, Brad and Tom asked Ross about his parents as well.  
"So what do you wanna get outta this course, James?" Brad asked.  
"Oh um... I wanna get into animation. Or storyboard art." I answered.   
"Ooooh. That sounds pretty cool. So an arty type, huh?" Brad smiled.  
"I guess. What about you?" I asked.  
"I really wanna get into music production. Y'know, produce songs for big artists - that's the dream, anyway." Brad smiled before using the cue to hit the white ball, making it hit a red striped one into a pocket.   
"Oh shit, I'm into music too... And acting." Ross smiled.  
"Oh, I'm into acting. Yeah, I'd love to start getting involved in some movie productions. I'd love to direct and write as well." Tom smiled as well.  
"Oh sick. If you ever write a movie make sure to cast me as the handsome one." Ross chuckled. We continued talking and I realised just how nice these guys were. It almost freaked me out, I was expecting them to be this... Perfect? I ended up losing my game to Brad, so Ross decided to play him. I sat down next to Tom who gave me a reassuring smile.  
"You're a quiet one, huh?" Tom said, quietly as Brad and Ross were having their own conversation.  
"Yeah... I don't mean to be." I blushed.  
"It's okay, don't worry about it. I used to be shy as well." Tom smiled. "Just drink more of this and it'll loosen you up." He said, shaking his bottle of beer. "And if you accidentally drink too much, I'll look after you."  
"You will?" I blushed.  
"Sure. Unless I get trashed first then you gotta look after me." Tom scoffed.  
"Deal." I chuckled before we both clinked our bottles.

"You guys wanna order a pizza?" Ross asked as Tom and Brad were playing a game of air hockey.   
"Oh yeah, that sounds good." Brad grinned.  
"Should I just order a bunch of meat feasts? Unless any of you are veggies?" Ross suggested, taking out his phone.  
"Nah, meat feasts sound good." Tom agreed and we all nodded. So soon, we all ended up sitting back in the living room while we waited for the delivery to come. They ended up playing some kinda FPS while I just watched. The doorbell went off while they were in some sorta heavy gunfire.  
"Oh, shit... Hey, James, would ya mind getting that? Here..." Ross asked, taking out some money from his pocket and handing it to me.  
"Oh yeah, sure." I nodded before heading towards the front door. I opened it to see the pizza man, holding a stack of 4 pizzas. I paid him and took the pizza boxes off him before bringing them into the living room.  
"Awwwwesoooome!" Brad beamed. It wasn't long before the game was paused and we were all eating out of the pizza boxes.  
"You guys wanna hit the hot tub after this?" Ross suggested.  
"Shouldn't we be... Writing a script?" I frowned.  
"Fuck it, we can do it tomorrow." Ross shrugged. "He said we were only doing this to get to know each other anyway."   
"I don't have any like... Swimming trunks." I admitted.  
"What? We can just go in our boxers." Ross smiled.  
"I wouldn't mind chilling in a hot tub for a bit." Brad admitted.  
"Yeah, I guess. Why not?" Tom shrugged. I suddenly got very insecure and nervous. Getting in a hot tub with 3 incredibly hot looking guys in their underwear. I was gonna look like a potato with a boner. So, I took a big swing of beer hoping I'd get drunk enough to not feel my anxiety.

After we finished our pizzas, Ross guided us over to the hot tub. It was pretty chilly outside, though I wasn't sure if it was the nerves or the cold that was making my shake. He pulled off it's cover and switched it on. It was a decent size, definitely big enough to fit all four of us inside. It was circular and had seats around it. I felt sick with nerves.   
"Damn, this looks nice." Tom beamed.  
"Yeah, I feel warmer already." Brad chuckled.   
"C'mon then, stripper." Ross winked at me as he pulled his tank top over his head. His body was pretty muscular but lean. Pink nipples on two flat pecs and a wild, unkempt trail. Tom and Brad also took their shirts off at the same time. Brad's body was strong and broad with a big chest and a flat stomach. Meanwhile Tom was defined as fuck, with an impressive set of abs. I hesitantly pulled my shirt over my head as the others began undoing their jeans and shorts. Ross was wearing bright, hot pink boxer briefs that seemed to show a very impressive bulge. Then Brad had a pair of black boxer briefs that also showed off a nice bulge - he had also taken off his glasses. Tom, however wore briefs that were red, which showed off his round ass magnificently. I felt like I was gonna collapse in a puddle of my own jizz. Thankfully, I didn't have a boner yet and managed to control myself enough. I pulled down my jeans, wearing a pair of orange boxer briefs underneath. I watched as they stepped into the tub, one by one. I followed them in, sitting in the space beside Brad and Tom, with Ross opposite me. Despite my nerves, feeling the warm water encase my body did make me relax a bit more.   
"Fuccckkkkk this is nice... No wonder you're so chill..." Tom sighed, rolling his head back and shutting his eyes.   
"Thought you guys could use this." Ross smiled.  
"Can we hang out like this again?" Brad half laughed.  
"You guys are welcome anytime... Except for orgy Sunday's." Ross joked, making us all chuckle. We sat in the tub for a while, one of us making a bit of small talk every now and then. I really didn't think I'd be sitting in a hot tub with 3, almost strangers with beers in our hands, at the start of the week. "You guys wanna play a game?"   
"A game?" Tom frowned.  
"Well... It's kind of a game. It's like Truth or Dare, except it's just truths and everyone else has to answer. And then if they don't answer they can do a dare instead." Ross explained.  
"Seems a bit... Invasive? We've only just met, really." Brad pointed out.  
"That's exactly why we should do it. Break the ice. None of this small talk crap. Let's actually get to know each other." Ross reasoned.   
"I'm down." Tom shrugged.  
"Yeah, sure." Brad sighed. "James?"   
"Urr... Yeah, sure." I said, nervously.  
"I'll start because it's my hot tub." Ross smirked. "Let's start easy. Have you guys ever been bullied?"   
"Hasn't everybody?" Brad scoffed.  
"I was bullied because I liked ballet." Tom nodded.  
"I was bullied because I worked too hard." I sighed.  
"Kids are assholes." Ross rolled his eyes. "Alright, Brad, you go."   
"Ummm... Favourite movie?" Brad shrugged.  
"Anything Marvel." Tom chuckled.  
"I'm a sucker for Disney movies... Y'know like Aladdin or Toy Story." I admitted.  
"I have a weird love for Romeo and Juliet." Ross admitted.  
"You fucking nerd." Tom laughed.  
"Look, we watched it in school and for some reason I just loved it. I don't know why, I guess I just love a good love story." Ross defended, amused.  
"Go on, James. Your turn to ask." Brad chuckled.  
"Umm... Do you guys think you'll enjoy this college course?" I said, desperately trying to think of something.  
"I don't think it'll be too bad. Hopefully we only have Richard for a short amount of time." Ross scoffed.  
"Yeah, shouldn't be too bad." Tom nodded.  
"I think once we're better friends it'll be a blast." Brad smiled.   
"Tom?" Ross prompted him.  
"Urrr... Do you guys have any phobias?" Tom shrugged. "I'm scared of spiders, I don't mind admitting that." He scoffed.  
"I fucking hate needles." Ross grimaced.  
"Sometimes I get really claustrophobic." Brad said.  
"I hate crowds." I sighed.  
"Makes sense." Tom half laughed.   
"Alright, let's get deep. Tell me an insecurity." Ross smirked.  
"Seriously?" Brad sighed.  
"I'll tell you one too." Ross said. "I get scared that the only reason people wanna be my friend is because of this house. But... I also get scared that if I don't have this house or my money... I wouldn't have anybody." Ross confessed.  
"Dude... We'd be friends with you regardless. We didn't know about all this before we came here and I liked you." Brad assured him.  
"Yeah. We liked you because you're funny." Tom assured him.  
"Thanks guys. That's kind of you to say." Ross sighed before taking a big gulp of beer.  
"I guess... I think I'm not good enough... Y'know, to succeed? I worry that all the effort I've put into this so far will lead to nothing." Brad spoke up after a bit of silence.   
"That's impossible. I've seen the hard work you've put into this course already and we haven't even fucking started." Ross scoffed.  
"You deserve to succeed. You'll earn it." I added.  
"Thanks James." Brad smiled.  
"I hate how sensitive I can be. Sometimes I take things way too personally when I know I shouldn't. And then I start getting snarky for no good fucking reason. It makes me so embarrassed." Tom sighed.  
"I used to be like that." Ross admitted.  
"At least not we know." I added. "We'll know if we've hurt you."  
"What about you, James?" Tom asked.  
"Oh... I mean... Where do I start? I'm always afraid what I say is stupid or annoying. I always feel like I'm a nuisance or in the way. I never feel like I belong..." I admitted.  
"You're not a nuisance. Dude, you're a little cutie. And if anyone ever says you're being annoying I'll give 'em a black eye for you." Ross assured me.  
"Yeah, dude. You seem really nice. Don't be ashamed of that." Brad added. I had to really try to hold back tears. It wasn't fair how nice these guys were.  
"Brad, you're turn to ask." Ross said.  
"Right, um... I dunno, you guys single?" Brad shrugged.  
"Yep." We all answered.  
"Yeah, me too." He scoffed.   
"James?"  
"What... What's something you're proud of?" I asked, wanting to change the tone a bit.  
"Awwh that's a nice one." Brad smiled. "Once I wrote and sang a song for my Mum, for her birthday and it made her so happy. It's cheesy and shit, but it made me feel like I was doing something right." Brad said.  
"That's adorable." Ross smiled. "I guess I'm proud that I'm... I'm not a cliche rich kid. Y'know? I don't think I am, anyway. I try not to get big headed about it or... Consume my personality. I try to stay humble and work hard." Ross explained.  
"You're not a cliche." Tom assured him.  
"Far from it." I nodded.  
"My Dad owns a charity. I do a lot of work with him on it and... I dunno, it's not very specific I'm just really proud that I'm a part of it. I try to help out as much as possible." Tom explained.   
"Oooo, send me the details to the charity and I'll donate." Ross told him.  
"Absolutely." Tom smiled. "Okay, my turn right? Umm... Who was your last kiss?"  
"Urgh... His name was Luke and he was a dick." Brad groaned.  
"Luke?" Ross repeated.  
"Yeah. I'm gay." Brad chuckled.  
"M-Me too." I added.  
"Oh fuck, no way." Ross half laughed.  
"I'm bi." Tom scoffed.  
"Me too!" Ross giggled. "Holy shit, what are the odds of four queer dudes ending up in the same hot tub." He chuckled.  
"It's kind of amazing." Brad admitted.  
"So who was your last kiss, Jamesy?" Ross asked.  
"Umm... I've never actually kissed a guy before." I said, going red.  
"Awh, don't worry. No judgment." Tom assured me.  
"My last kiss was an ex girlfriend. She was a psycho, though." Ross admitted. "My turn? Okay... Are you guys out to the rest of the world?"   
"Yeah. I usually just don't bring it up unless someone else asks something that forces me to." Brad nodded.  
"Same." Tom nodded.  
"Me too." I added.  
"I'm out to everyone except my family. Something tells me they wouldn't like that side of me." Ross sighed.  
"I'm sorry." Brad said.  
"It's cool, I don't like any sides of them, anyway." Ross scoffed.  
"Fair enough." Tom half laughed.  
"Umm... Biggest turn off?" Brad asked.  
"Big egos." Ross sighed.  
"Mood." Brad nodded.  
"I just hate people who aren't considerate. Just the whole bad boy attitude as well. Like there's a difference between being a sexy Dom and being a jackass." Tom reasoned.  
"Couldn't agree more." Ross nodded.  
"I um... I hate snobby people. Like people who think their opinions are better than anybody else. Snobby, stubborn people." I described.  
"Yesss." Tom agreed. Then they looked at me, waiting for the next question.   
"Oh um... Ever had a crush on a teacher?" I asked.  
"Fuck yes!" Ross laughed. "Sooo many. For some reason my school had an amazing set of Maths teachers. Tits and bulges galore." Ross said, making us all laugh.   
"Jesus Christ..." Brad chuckled, rubbing his eyes.   
"There was a PE teacher we had who was hot as fuck. He always wore these short shorts and fuck... His legs..." Tom groaned.  
"My English teacher was pretty cute. I didn't have a crush on him but I definitely checked him out. He had a nice ass." Brad admitted.   
"Okay, umm... Weirdest thing that turns you on?" Tom asked.  
"Urrrr... Innocent dudes. I dunno, they make me wanna protect them and fuck them at the same time." Ross admitted.  
"I like guys in leather. Call me basic, but there's just something hot about it." Tom scoffed.  
"I kinda love guys in uniforms. Like I could literally be getting arrested and I'd be turned on by the cop more than anything." Brad chuckled.  
"James?"  
"Ummm... I'm not sure... I dunno, I like... I like it when guys are really sweaty. Something really hot about it... To me." I admitted.  
"Oooo James got a sweat kink?" Ross smiled, making me blush. 

"I have a question for James, specifically." Ross soon asked after a couple more rounds of answers.   
"Don't be harsh." Brad sighed.  
"I won't.... James... If you could share you first kiss with one of us, would you? And who'd it be?" Ross smirked. And that's when I wanted the hot tub to eat me.   
"Rosss..." Tom rolled his eyes.  
"C'mon, I'm curious." Ross insisted.  
"I don't know..." I mumbled.  
"I know it's a hard choice. We're all so sexy, but there won't be any judgement." Ross assured me.  
"But... I really don't know." I admitted.  
"Hmmm okay. Then I dare you to kiss Brad." Ross smirked.  
"Okay, what are you trying to do?" Brad rolled his eyes.  
"I'm trying to give James a reason to feel more confident." Ross said. "He deserves to have a kiss. Besides, me and Tom can enjoy the show." He chuckled.  
"James, we don't have to-"  
"But can we?" I cut Brad off. Maybe it was the booze or maybe it was my hungry desire to taste Brad's lips, but I felt a wave of confidence.   
"Wait... You want to?" Brad asked, surprised.  
"M-Maybe..." I blushed.   
"Okay... Um... H-Here we go." Brad whispered before leaning in. Soon, our lips connected and Brad's lips gently danced against mine. I felt like my heart was exploding by how fast it was beating, even if it only lasted a couple seconds. He broke off and gave a sweet smile.  
"How... How was that?" Brad muttered.  
"It was... Nice." I blushed.  
"That was it?" Ross said, sounding disappointed.  
"What were you expecting?" Brad scoffed.  
"A kiss. Alright, I'll give you a kiss, then, James." Ross smirked before moving across the hot tub, so he was closer to me.  
"Ross, are you just horny?" Tom scoffed.  
"Maybe a little." Ross smirked, cupping my face before crashing his mouth into mine. My eyes widened as Ross passionately kissed me, smacking our lips together. I kissed back, feeling like I could melt into the water.  
"Okay... That's... Hot." Tom admitted as he and Brad watched Ross make out with me. I found my arms wrapping themselves around his waist as he pushed his tongue through my lips.   
"Guys?" Brad said but Ross didn't stop and I didn't want him to. However finally, Ross took his tongue out of my mouth and broke off.   
"Now that's a kiss." He smirked.  
"Woah..." I breathed.  
"That was borderline porn." Brad scoffed.  
"Is that a bad thing?" Ross asked  
"I guess not." Brad admitted.   
"I enjoyed it." Tom smirked. "Can I give you a kiss, too?" He asked me.  
"Absolutely." I half laughed, my stomach feeling like it had a thousand excited bees inside it.   
"What is going on?" Brad laughed.  
"We're having fun." Ross smirked as Tom leaned in and kissed me. He cupped my face as well, deepening the kiss, passionately kissing me in the warm water. I felt like the luckiest guy in the world, getting kisses from the three most attractive guys I had ever met!   
"Ross, kiss me." Brad suddenly said.  
"Oh really?" Ross smirked.  
"Just do it." Brad said before pulling Ross into a passionate kiss. All four of us began making out, the sexual tension rising and rising as I began running my hand up Tom's defined body through the water. I wasn't sure if we were all drunk or horny or both, but it seemed like things were only leading in one direction.   
"You guys wanna cross the point of no return?" Ross asked, breaking off of Brad.  
"No return?" Tom asked, also breaking off.  
"Yeah. Y'know... Have sex." Ross nodded.  
"All four of us?" Brad asked.  
"Yeah, why not? We're all attracted to each other, why not make the most of it?" Ross reasoned, looking down at all our hardons through the water.  
"James has only just had his first kiss, you really wanna throw him into a foursome?" Brad reasoned.  
"I... I think I can handle it." I told Brad. He looked over at me, caringly.  
"I don't want you to feel pressured." He whispered.  
"I know. But I don't. I genuinely want this." I told him.  
"What about you, Tom?" Ross asked.  
"Fuck it. Something to check off the bucket list." Tom scoffed.   
"Brad? You don't have to if you don't want to-" But before Ross could finish asking, Brad leaned in and crashed his lips into mine again. This kiss was a lot more passionate and hungry as he attacked my lips with his own.  
"Take that as a yes, then." Ross chuckled before moving through the water until he was straddling Tom's lap, before they both began to passionately kiss. 

Brad and I hungrily kissed, hands exploring each other's bodies as our tongues did the same for each other's mouths. My eyes couldn't help but widen in surprise when he reached down for my cock, giving my hardon a squeeze.  
"Mmmm, baby, you okay?" Brad whispered before going to kiss my neck.  
"Amazing..." I breathed.  
"H-Hey... Ross?" Tom said, breaking off.  
"Yeah, baby?"   
"D-Don't suppose we could do this in the bedroom, right?" Tom whispered, squeezing Ross' ass.   
"Mmmm, music time my ears." Ross smirked. "You two cool with coming upstairs?" He asked.   
"Of course." Brad nodded. Dripping wet, we all stepped out of the hot tub and instantly felt the cold air. However, our hardons were still very visible in our boxers. We watched Ross' ass as he bent over to put the cover on and switched it off. Then he brought us inside.   
"Fuck, you three are hot." He said, checking us out. "Come with me." Ross said, taking my hand before leading me and the others upstairs as we dripped all over the carpets. Finally, we came into Ross' bedroom. It had a large bed, definitely big enough for all four of us. There was a large TV mounted on a wall with a red leather sofa that faced it. The walls were painted a dark blue and the carpets were a dark grey. There were guitars mounted on the walls and what looked like a door that led to a bathroom.   
"Nice room." I said.  
"Mmm, thanks." Ross said before picking me up and pushing me onto the bed, quickly getting on top of me and attacking my lips with his own. Within seconds, Brad and Tom fell onto the bed next to us, with Brad on top making out with Tom. We were still soaked and the bed was definitely getting drenched but none of us cared. My hands ran up and down Ross' sexy back as he was grinding his hips into me. "Squeeze my ass..." Ross whispered between kisses and I obeyed. I reached down and took both of his cheeks into my hands and gave them a tight squeeze, which made his kisses grow more animalistic.   
"W-Who here's a virgin?" Ross asked, finally breaking off.  
"Me." I said, though it was obvious.  
"I'm a... Gay-virgin." Tom admitted as Brad broke off.  
"Same." Ross nodded.  
"I've only ever topped." Brad added.  
"Okay cool. Good to know." Ross said before grabbing my boxer briefs and literally RIPPING them open. It was probably easier because they were wet. His biceps bulged as he tore them down the middle.  
"Holy shit!" I gasped.  
"Don't worry you can borrow one of my pairs." Ross smirked before he rolled next to me and pulled his own boxers off his legs. His 8 inch cock sprang free.  
"Whoa..." I muttered, staring down at it.   
"Go on, boys. Whip 'em out." Ross told Brad and Tom. So Brad did a similar thing to Ross and rolled next to Tom before they both pulled their underwear down. Brad looked like he was 7 and a half and Tom looked like 7 inches.   
"I can't believe this is happening..." I admitted.   
"Just say if it gets too much." Tom assured me.  
"Are you kidding? I can't get enough." I half laughed.  
"Good to know." Ross smirked before leaning in and taking one of my nipples into his mouth.   
"Woah..." I muttered, running my fingers into his blonde hair as I watched his lips suck hard on my pink nipple as I felt his hardon press against my thigh. Meanwhile Tom and Brad were making out again. Then Ross continued kissing his way down my body until he soon came to my rock hard cock.  
"My first dick..." Ross smiled, looking up at me.   
"Y-You sure you want it to be mi-?" But before I could finish, Ross took it straight into his mouth. "Holy fuck..." I gasped, feeling the warmth of his wet mouth swallow almost every inch. I watched as he bobbed up and down for a couple times before coming back off it.  
"Fuck, maybe I am gay." He scoffed. "Hey, James... You wanna have a go on mine?" Ross asked me.  
"Oh yeah!" I said, desperate. So, the blonde rotated his whole body so that we were in the 69 position, with his cock above my face. Ross went back to sucking my own dick, bobbing his head up and down with eager. I felt intimidated as I wrapped a couple fingers around the base, before opening my lips and taking the head of his cock into my mouth. I took as much as I could and began moving my head up and down, sucking my first ever cock. I loved it. I happily moaned around it as I felt Ross do the same to mine, both of us sucking each other off. Meanwhile, Tom and Brad decided to do the same and ended up 69ing as well with Tom on top. My hands found themselves on Ross' round buttcheeks, squeezing them as I slurped and swallowed his meat. He began gently thrusting into my throat, making me gag every now and then as he slowly fucking my mouth - thankfully not being too rough.   
"Mmmph... Hey, Ross, you wanna swap for a bit?" Tom asked, coming off Brad's cock.  
"Oh yeah, for sure..." Ross smirked, also coming off my cock.   
"Mmm, this is the hottest thing I've ever done..." Brad said as Ross was switching places with Tom.  
"Fucking same." Tom scoffed before leaning down and pecking my lips. "Hey baby." He winked before getting into the same position Ross was in, letting his cock dangle in front of me.  
"H-Hey..." I stammered before feeling his mouth swallow up my cock. "Awh fuck..." I gasped before taking his into my mouth as well. Again, my hands were on his beautifully round ass, squeezing it tightly as I began bobbing my head up and down the more comfortably sized cock. Ross was on top of Brad as they did the same and the room was filled with the sounds of sloppy blowjobs and moans.   
"Fuck, this is too hot..." Ross muttered, coming off Brad's cock. "Hey, Tom, I think it's our turn to suck each other off." He said.   
"Awh yeah..." Tom nodded, coming off my dick too. Tom and Ross soon got on top of each other, while I ended up rolling onto Brad, however we were face to face.  
"Hey cutie." Brad whispered, cupping my face.   
"H-Hey..." I said before we kissed. He wrapped his strong arms around me as we began making out, feeling our hard cocks against each other. As much as I loved sucking dicks, there was something so much more special about kissing. Not to mention I was trying to cool down otherwise I was gonna cum any second. Brad reached down and began gently squeezing my ass, massaging them with his hands. "I should probably be sucking you off, shouldn't I?" I admitted.  
"I dunno... I like this." Brad smiled as we looked into each other's eyes before we resumed our kiss.We made our for a little while as Brad continued squeezing my ass before I suddenly felt a pair of hands running up my thighs. I broke off to look behind me, to find Ross' face getting more and more closer to my butt. He was in a doggy-like position, with Tom beneath his legs still sucking him off.  
"Hey, James... Mind if I have a taste?" Ross smirked as Brad parted my cheeks for him.  
"N-Not at all..." I blushed.  
"One day, you won't go red when I talk to you." Ross chuckled before leaning down and running a tongue up my crack. A sharp chill went up my spine.  
"Woah..." I shuddered.  
"Oh, fuck women, I'm gay." Ross laughed before burying his face between my cheeks. I gasped, burying my face into Brad's shoulder.  
"Okay, babe?" Brad asked, caringly.  
"Oh fuck yeaah..." I groaned as I felt Ross' tongue digging into me, with Brad still parting my cheeks for him.  
"Ahaha not bad for a first time, huh?" Brad chuckled as I felt the tongue licking me out, whilst also listening to Tom's mouth sucking Ross' cock.   
"He tastes so good..." Ross said into my ass as my cock throbbed into Brad's stomach.   
"Hey... Tom? Why don't you gimme your ass, too?" Brad asked.  
"Fuck, really?" Tom asked, coming off of Ross' dick.  
"With an ass like that, it would be wrong to not have a taste." Brad scoffed. I got on all fours as Tom came over so I could give him more room. Tom squatted down before Brad pulled his hips down further into his face so he could hungrily start eating him out.  
"Ohhh fuckk..." Tom gasped before leaning down to kiss me. We passionately kissed as we moaned into each other's mouths, feeling Brad and Ross' tongues penetrating us. "Su-Suck my cock for me..." Tom stammered, breaking off. I laid a couple kisses down his defined body before taking Tom's cock back into my mouth. I began bobbing my head up and down as he gripped my hair, moaning around the shaft as Ross' tongue got deeper and deeper, his hands on my cheeks spreading them as far as he could. Tom's precum began oozing into my mouth which only made me suck him off harder.

After a while, Ross pulled me off of Tom's cock and made me lie back onto the bed with my head on a pillow, getting on top of me.  
"You're so pretty." He whispered before our lips crashed together. We passionately made out, arms wrapped around each other. "C-Can I be your first?" Ross asked, breaking off.  
"M-My first?" I breathed as our foreheads pressed together.  
"Yeah. I promise I'll be gentle." Ross said before pecking my lips.  
"I'd love that." I smiled.  
"You're amazing." Ross said, kissing me again before sitting up. "Brad, you fucking Tom?" He asked.  
"Mmm, yes he is..." Tom groaned as Brad's face was still in his ass.  
"I guess I am!" Brad chuckled into Tom's hole.   
"Awesome. I got some lube, here, hang on." Ross said before reaching over to the end table and taking a bottle out of a drawer. He squeezed some onto his hand before rubbing it into his cock, whilst basically kneeling over me. "It's strawberry flavoured. You wanna taste?" Ross asked me.  
"Y-Yeah." I nodded. I watched him squeeze a little more out before putting a dollop onto his nipple.   
"Go on, then." He smirked. So, I sat up and as I wrapped my arms around his waist, I took his pink nipple into my mouth. "Oh yeaaah..." Ross groaned, gripping my hair as I sucked the strawberry lube off the nipple. However, even after it was all gone I stayed, sucking on it harder. "If I didn't know better, James, I'd think you've been wanting to do this since you met me." Ross smirked, knowingly.  
"You have no idea..." I muttered, groping his ass.  
"Lemme give you what you want then." He whispered.

Ross pushed me back onto my back as Tom dismounted from Brad's face.  
"Here." Ross said, hanging the lube to Brad whose face looked a lot sweatier than before. Meanwhile, I wrapped my legs around the blonde's waist as he aimed his cock. "Now listen here... If at any point it gets too much, just say so. Don't feel pressured or anything... But it will hurt to begin with." Ross assured me, his cock pressing against my hole.  
"It's okay, Ross." I said, mentally preparing myself. "I trust you." I admitted, looking into his brown eyes. He leaned down and kissed me.   
"That's all I needed to hear." He whispered before slowly pushing his hips forward. My face scrunched up a bit as I felt the burning sensation of his cock pushing through into my virgin ass.   
"Ah fuck..." I hissed, my nails digging into Ross' upper back.  
"You okay?" He asked, concerned.  
"J-Just keep going..." I muttered. He leaned down and began kissing my neck, reassuringly as he gradually got deeper and deeper. "Ffffuck, you're big..." I gasped.  
"Mmmm and you feel tight as fuck, baby." Ross whispered. "Better than any pussy I've ever experienced in my life." He admitted, when he got balls deep, slowly leaning back up again.   
"Argh fuck!" Tom gasped, lowering his own ass into Brad's cock.  
"You okay?" Ross asked me, concerned, keeping his hips, letting me get used to his throbbing size.  
"I-I think so." I muttered.  
"Want me to move?" Ross said, stroking my thigh. I just nodded. He began moving his hips slowly, moving them back and forth in small motions. "Is that alright?" Ross whispered as it started to feel good.   
"Yeah... C-Can you go faster?" I stammered, which just made Ross smirk.   
"Absolutely." He said before beginning to thrust into me at a faster pace.   
"Oh fuck, that feels good..." I whimpered, rolling my head back.   
"Oh fuck, I know right!" Tom grunted, bouncing his ass up and down on Brad's cock.  
"So fucking good, baby..." Brad groaned.   
"It's so tight... Oh my God, I love it so much..." Ross grunted, going even harder and faster, making me bite my bottom lip. "No, I want you moaning for me. No more holding back, I wanna hear you let it all out." Ross told me before giving an aggressive, sudden thrust.  
"Awh fuck me! Fuck me, Ross! Give it to me!" I blurted out.   
"Yeah, that's what I wanted." He smirked as I felt his long cock slide in and out of me while he looked down at me with hungry eyes.   
"It feels so good, Ross... Harder..." I groaned.  
"Fuck, you're a dirty little thing..." Ross smirked, slamming into me harder.  
"Mmm shit, you're so big, Ross... It feels so good..." I whimpered, starting to jerk my cock off.  
"Oh my God, you're so hot!" Ross blurted out before leaning down and kissing me. We sloppily kissed as we made out, my cock pumping out precum all over my hand.   
"Mmm-Ross, I'm gonna cum..." I warned him, between kisses.   
"Go for it, babe... I'm gonna cum too... W-Where do you want it?" Ross moaned, pressing our sweaty foreheads against each other again.  
"Inside me... Cum inside me, Ross..." I pleaded.   
"Best thing you've ever said..." Ross half laughed before kissing me again. It was only after a few more thrusts before I moaned loudly into Ross' mouth as I began shooting cum all over myself.   
"Oh shit!" Tom then suddenly moaned out, shooting cum all over Brad's large chest.   
"Oh fuck this is so hot... I'm gonna cum! Oh fuck, oh fuck... OH FUCK YEAH!" Ross soon cried out in pleasure before thrusting as deep as he could. I felt the tip of his cock erupt as it flooded my insides.   
"Oh fuck!" I gasped, feeling his cock throb inside me as he filled me up.   
"Oh fuck yeah, Tom!" Brad suddenly moaned, also unloading into Tom's bubble butt. When we all finished, Ross pulled out of me while Tom dismounted off of Brad's cock before collapsing onto the bed.   
"Well that was the best thing I've ever done..." Ross half laughed as my legs slid off his back.   
"Yeah... Same..." Tom panted before Ross leaned down and began licking up the cum off my stomach.   
"Mmm that tastes so good..." He whispered as he licked it all up before his lips finally connected to mine. I could taste my own cum on his lips as we kissed for a bit, before he finally collapsed into the bed next to me. 

All four of us laid there, breathing heavily from the intense sex.  
"Was this a smart thing to do?" Brad asked, half amused, breaking a silence.   
"I dunno but I loved it..." Ross scoffed as Tom rolled onto his back.  
"We've gotta spend an entire two years in college together after this." Brad reminded us.  
"Does this have to be the last time we do this?" Tom asked.  
"You wanna make this a regular thing?" Brad asked.  
"Why not?" Tom shrugged.  
"Yeah, we could fuck all the time." Ross beamed.  
"Like a club?" I asked.  
"Ehhhh, not a club. More like... I dunno, a Poly relationship?" Ross suggested.  
"You wanna date?" Brad asked.  
"Sure." Ross said before sitting up. "Like... Think about it. We've all clicked pretty well. In that hot tub we... Shared some deep pretty shit so we already know each other a decent amount. Why not try dating?" Ross reasoned.  
"You don't think it could be a disaster?" Brad asked, as the rest of us sat up as well.  
"I'm willing to risk it." Tom admitted.  
"You don't have to if you don't want to, Brad." Ross said.  
"I never said I didn't want to." Brad pointed out. "So I'm assuming we'd keep this secret? Considering Poly relationships aren't exactly... Normal."   
"Yeah, my parents would never understand." I admitted.   
"Of course. We can keep it secret. Especially as we wanna be actors and musicians." Ross scoffed.  
"So are we doing this?" Tom asked, looking excited.   
"I... I really like you guys. So... I'd love to." I admitted.  
"Awwwh, I really like you too, baby." Ross smiled, giving my cheek a kiss.  
"Yeah, I'm in." Brad agreed.  
"So it's settled. We're all boyfriends." Ross smiled, making us all chuckle.  
"Weird." Brad scoffed.   
"We can all come back to my place, as nobody's ever here. Y'know maybe every couple of days." Ross smiled.  
"More sexy hot tub times." Brad chuckled.  
"Soooo many sexy hot tub times." Ross laughed, putting an arm around me as Tom leaned down and began to lick his own cum off Brad's stomach.   
"You errr... You guys wanna watch a movie or Netflix or whatever?" Ross asked, gesturing towards the TV.   
"Yeah sure. I probably won't be awake for long, honestly." Tom chuckled when he finished cleaning Brad.  
"Don't worry about it, I won't be far behind." Brad chuckled. Ross put the TV on and put something random on, on Netflix. However, within seconds he was holding me as he kissed me passionately. Brad and Tom soon drifted to sleep as we both made out in the bed before soon, we ended up just snuggling up and falling asleep ourselves. 

During the night, I ended up waking up and as my eyes fluttered open, I saw that Brad was awake too, yawning. Ross had ended up rolling over, facing away as he snored quietly.  
"Hey." Brad whispered, noticing I was awake. "C'mere." He said, pulling me into a hug. "You're okay with all this, right?"   
"Yeah, I am, Brad. I promise." I smiled, snuggling up to him.  
"Okay. I just don't want you to feel... Uncomfortable." Brad said before kissing my head.  
"You're very protective over me." I half laughed.  
"Sorry... I just... I know what anxiety feels like and sometimes I'd just... Agree to shit even if I didn't want it. And I don't want you doing that." Brad explained.  
"I know. Honestly, when we first got in that hot tub I was terrified. But... The moment you kissed me I felt myself relax. I felt... Safe." I confessed.  
"Awwh... You are. I think this will actually be a really cool thing." Brad admitted.  
"Me too... It's exciting. Especially as I had a crush on you from the moment I saw you." I scoffed.  
"Awwwh, I could say the same for you." Brad said, quietly before rolling on top of me, giving me a bear hug. "Mind if I fall asleep like this?" He whispered.  
"Not at all." I smiled, wrapping my arms around him, enjoying the weight on top of me. I had the biggest smile as I drifted off to sleep. What a perfect end to the day. I was in a Poly relationship with the best guys I had ever met. I felt so lucky. I wondered what my college life would look like now that this was happening... My three boyfriends. My holy trinity.


	2. A New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys spend their first morning and noon together as their newfound relationship.

I woke up this morning to the sound of talking. Brad wasn't laying on me anymore, however he had his arms around me, spooning me. As I looked around I noticed they were all awake, talking to each other.  
“Oh hello sleeping beauty.” Ross chuckled when he noticed I was awake. He was sat up along with Tom.   
“Morning.” I half laughed.  
“Sleep well, baby?” Brad asked, giving my cheek a kiss.  
“Best I've slept in a long time.” I admitted.  
“Same.” Tom said.  
“I was just asking these guys if they want breakfast, you want any?” Ross offered.  
“Urr… I dunno, I'm barely awake, honestly.” I scoffed, sitting up with Brad.   
“Awwh… You’re so cute when you sleep.” Ross chuckled before leaning in and giving me a kiss.   
“Mmmm I like this.” I smiled, dreamily.  
“Yeah, I know right? This might be the best thing that's ever happened to me.” Tom chuckled.   
“It’s a pretty perfect situation.” Brad said before giving Tom a kiss as well.   
“So… Breakfast? I'm hungry.” Ross scoffed before I watched him get out of bed, naked… I couldn't help but stare and I don't think I was the only one.   
“Ross I hope you don't mind, but I'm gonna have to fuck you one day.” Brad scoffed, checking out his ass as we got out of bed.   
“Can't wait.” Ross smirked. For some reason I felt a bit self conscious about my own body again. Thankfully Ross suggested we put our underwear back on, whilst pulling up a pair of tight blue boxer briefs.   
“Oh, our boxers are still downstairs.” Brad remembered.  
“You can borrow mine, if you want?” Ross said, opening his drawer and pulling some out.  
“Really?” Tom asked, surprised.   
“Yeah, it'll be hot.” Ross smirked, handing them to us. I pulled on a yellow pair, Brad pulled on a red pair and Tom pulled on a purple pair. 

We came downstairs and came into the kitchen. Ross went through some cupboards, scanning their contents.   
“Okay, so if you wanna, I can whip up some scrambled eggs? Eggs and toast?” Ross suggested, turning back around to us, showing off his sexy bulge.   
“Sounds good to me.” Brad smiled.   
“Cool. If you guys wanna chillax in the living room while I make it, go ahead.” Ross told us.   
“Want me to help out?” Tom offered.  
“I'd love that, sexy.” Ross flirted. So, Brad and I wondered into the living room, letting them get on with their eggs.   
“You wanna watch some TV?” Brad asked, sitting down on the sofa. However, I was desperately trying to not drool over his beautiful body as I sat next to him.   
“C-Could we kiss, instead?” I asked, blushing a bit.   
“Awwwh, you're so cute. Of course we can, baby.” Brad said with a smirk before leaning in and kissing me. He cupped my face and we passionately began kissing, lips smacking and dancing together. He slowly began pushing me backwards until he was laying on top of me, letting our hardening cocks rub together. I wrapped my arms around him as I felt his hips grinding into me.   
“Fuck, Brad, you're so hot…” I breathed when he began kissing at my neck.   
“Mmmm baby, you turn me on so much.” Brad whispered as I began groping his ass.   
“Fuck… I'm so hard…” I whimpered before I felt Brad pull my boxers down enough for my cock be released, before doing the same to his own.   
“Let's see if we can cum before breakfast.” Brad smirked before spitting onto his hand. He took mine and his own cock into one hand and began stroking them both together.  
“Oh fuck…” I gasped before Brad pressed his forehead against mine.   
“Feel good, baby?” Brad whispered as we looked into each other’s eyes as our cocks fapped.   
“Oh yeah… Holy fuck…” I breathed.  
“Mmmm yeah, baby… We’re gonna cum all over that hot body of yours…” Brad grunted as I panted, reaching around and squeezing his ass. “That’s it, touch me baby. Feel me everywhere…” He whispered into my ear before going back to kissing my neck. I did as he asked and ran my hands all over his body, including over his beautiful pecs. After a while, the living room door opened before Tom and Ross came in.  
“I told you they would!” Tom chuckled. Brad didn't even stop, he was determined to make us cum.  
“Fuck, that's hot, though.” Ross said. “Breakfast’s ready but… Who cares?” He said taking his cock out and stroking it as it quickly hardened. Tom soon began doing the same. Watching them stroke off to the sight of us, whilst feeling Brad’s hand stroking both our cocks and his lips sucking on my neck was all too much for me.  
“I-I’m gonna cum…” I warned them, not standing a chance.   
“Mmmm me too, baby… Cum for me, darling.” Brad said into my ear before nibbling on my earlobe.   
“Argh fuck!” I moaned out, arching my back into Brad as I began shooting cum all over myself.  
“Awh yeah, baby! That's so hot! Fuck! I'm gonna cum!” Brad moaned, leaning back and still stroking both our cocks together before finally… “Oh fuck! Ohhh yeaaah! God, you're so hot!” He blurted out before also shooting his own seed all over my stomach. Brad then flopped into the sofa beside me as we both breathed heavily.  
“Holy shit that was so hot…” Tom said as he and Ross were still stroking their cocks at the sight of us.  
“I got an idea.” Ross smirked before scooping up some of the cum with his hand off my stomach and then rubbing it into his cock, using it as lube.  
“Fucking genius.” Tom said, scooping some cum up for himself. Brad and I watched as they both beat their cocks above us, loudly fapping.   
“Fuck you both are so hot…” I muttered, watching them in anticipation.  
“Gonna cum all over you… Fucking cover you in it…” Ross grunted to me, as I was closest to them.   
“You get his face, I'll get his chest.” Tom told Ross.  
“I like your thinking.” Ross smirked, before aiming his cock at my face. I reached over and cupped Ross’ round ass, gently squeezing it as I waited for his cock to start shooting. “Mmmm James, I'm so close… Touch my hole…” He instructed. So I pushed my finger into his ass cheeks and began softly rubbing his hole. “Oh yeah… Ohhh fuck… Oh fuck!” Ross moaned, voice cracking. I opened my mouth ready as he began shooting his loads all over my face. I caught a good amount in my mouth, the rest landing on my cheeks and forehead.  
“Oh fuckkkk! So fucking hot!” Tom soon blurted out, shooting his loads not only across my body but also splattering cum into Brad's stomach.   
“Shit, nice aim.” Brad half laughed. The two boys finally finished and sat down onto the glass coffee table next to us, breathing heavily. I was covered in jizz.  
“Well that was amazing.” Ross chuckled as Brad began licking the cum off my face, while I was using my fingers to scoop what was on my stomach, eating it all.   
“Guess we should have breakfast then?” Tom chuckled.  
“Hopefully it isn't too cold.” Ross laughed, giving Tom a quick peck on the lips before standing up.

Brad and I got up and followed the others into the kitchen as we put our cocks back into the boxers. My body felt sticky and I stank of sex but I loved it. We came into the very posh kitchen. There was a big horseshoe of counters that went around the walls, a large window that looked out into the back garden, a black fridge that looked twice the size of my own and a big breakfast bar. It was very modern, with white marble floors, black counters and 6 red barstool seats that lined the breakfast bar. 4 plates of abandoned scrambled egg sat on the countertop as we all sat down.  
“Still feels kinda warm.” Brad smiled, touching it.  
“Clearly covering James in jizz was meant to be.” Ross chuckled, sitting next to me.   
“Even if it wasn't, it would've been worth it.” I admitted.  
“I love how you’ve been a little slut all this time.” Ross smirked before kissing my cheek before we began eating.  
“Okay, so not to be a buzzkill, but we should really write that short movie script.” Brad pointed out.  
“Oh fuck, I completely forgot about that.” Tom laughed.  
“Ahaha I don't blame you.” Ross chuckled. “Well, we can do that after we have a shower.”   
“Wouldn't look good if we failed to hand in the first assignment.” Brad reasoned.  
“Agreed.” I nodded.  
“You wanna write it in the hot tub?” Ross smirked.  
“Ross…” Brad said, reasonably.  
“Fine, fine! We can do it in the living room.” Ross gave in.   
“Do you guys have any ideas? Y’know, on what it could be about?” I asked.  
“No idea. Maybe we could do something about… A couple first meeting? Just something simple.” Tom shrugged.  
“And then they fuck, right?” Ross smirked.   
“We’re not writing a porno.” Brad scoffed.  
“But can we?” Ross joked, making us laugh.

So, soon we were in the living room, with Brad on his laptop typing away as the rest of us talked through ideas for the short film. I was sat next to Tom as we snuggled together, while Brad was sat on the edge of the sofa with Ross behind him, basically being a big spoon. The blonde had his chin on Brad’s shoulder, frequently kissing his back and neck with his legs wrapped around him. I could tell Brad was struggling to keep focused and Ross loved it. We had been working for about an hour and a half. Meanwhile Tom and I were making out every now and then.  
“Are you ever not horny?” Brad scoffed, feeling Ross’ fingers pinching one of his nipples. Tom and I broke off each other’s lips, looking over at them.   
“How could I not be horny when I've got your sexy back in front of me.” Ross smirked, running a hand up and down Brad’s muscular back.  
“We've still gotta write the last scene.” Brad insisted, feeling Ross’ hardon poking at his lower back.  
“What if we took a break?” Ross whispered into Brad's ear, reaching down and squeezing Brad’s own tent in his briefs.  
“Because if we start I don't know if we’ll ever stop…” Brad shuddered, however leaning back into Ross.   
“I promise we’ll get it done. But how about you fuck me, beforehand? You said you wanted it...” Ross continued to say in a quiet tone in Brad’s ear.   
“Oh, fuck it.” Brad said before shutting the laptop, putting it on the coffee table before turning around, facing Ross. “Your ass is mine.” He growled before Tom and I watched the two crash their lips together until Brad was on top of Ross on the sofa.  
“Well, as they're busy, let's have some fun ourselves.” Tom smirked to me before kissing me again. Without breaking off my lips, he moved so he was straddling my lap, deepening the kiss and making it a lot more heated. His ass began grinding against my crotch as my hands ran up and down his muscular back. I had gotten so hard, so fast as our tongues played together. I pushed my hand beneath the waistband of his briefs and ran my finger up and down his crack.  
“Oh yeaaah, you're so gonna fuck me…” Tom groaned, breaking off.   
“Yeah?” I muttered.   
“Yeah, I want you cumming inside me.” He smirked before getting off me. I watched as he went down onto his knees in front of me, then gripped my briefs then dragged them down my legs. Before throwing them away, he gave them a quick sniff, smelling my scent. Meanwhile, I couldn't help but notice Brad had pulled Ross’ briefs down as well before rolling the blonde onto his front, so he could bury his face into Ross’ ass. Tom, however, didn't give a shit about them as he was too busy leaning his head in and began kissing my balls. My attention snapped back onto Tom as I watched his sexy face kissing and gently sucking on my balls, making my hard cock throb above him.   
“Shit, that's so hot…” I muttered, running my hand through his hair.   
“Yeaaah, lemme make you feel good, darling.” Tom whispered before running his pink tongue up the underside of my shaft, sending chills through every inch of my body, before finally engulfing it. I watched my cock disappear inside his mouth, feeling the warm, wet cavern encase it.  
“Oh fuckkk…” I groaned, rolling my head back as I felt Tom’s head begin to bob up and down on my cock, enjoying the sensation he was giving me. On the other side of the couch, Ross was softly moaning as he felt Brad’s tongue licking his hole, sensually eating him out. I gripped Tom’s hair as his beautiful brown eyes looked up at me, while he continued to almost deepthroat me. “Y-You’re really fucking good at that…” I muttered, watching him use his tongue. Feeling it swirl around my tip and listening to him slurp the precum he was milking out of me. I looked back over to see Brad’s face was completely buried inside Ross’ ass and was now hungrily eating him out, making Ross create the sexiest moans of pleasure.   
“Fuck, I need to ride you, now.” Tom said, coming off my cock.   
“O-Okay.” I stammered.   
“Mmmm, and I'm gonna fuck you now.” Brad said, pulling his head out off Ross’ cheeks.   
“Yeah, give it to me, Brad.” Ross pleaded.

Soon, Tom was straddling my lap, his sexy muscular body was right in my face. I couldn't help but kiss his pecs a little bit as he hovered his ass over my cock. Meanwhile, Brad had Ross in the doggy position, facing towards us because Ross wanted to watch me and Tom fucking as well.   
“This is so hot.” Ross commented, reaching over and giving Tom’s ass a squeeze as Brad was using spit to lube his cock up.   
“I could do this forever.” Tom agreed as the tip of my cock pressed against his hole. Soon, he began lowering his ass onto my cock and I felt his hole begin swallowing it up. It was intense. Feeling the tight, warm tunnel squeeze around my shaft as his nails dug into my shoulders. “Mmmmm…” Tom groaned as he gradually went lower and lower. Brad was also slowly pushing his own cock into Ross, making the blond’s knuckles whiten as he gripped the couch.   
“Shit, that feels intense…” Ross gasped.  
“Want me to stop?” Brad asked.  
“Don't you dare.” Ross told him. Tom’s ass, in the meantime, had almost completely swallowed my cock, which was throbbing inside him.   
“Mmm, you’re a really good size.” Tom whispered before leaning forward and pressing his forehead against mine.   
“It feels… R-Really good…” I stammered, placing my hands on his lower back. It wasn't long before Tom’s ass began bouncing up and down, letting me feel it go up and down my cock.  
“Mmm, you too, baby…” Tom breathed before kissing me. We passionately made out, although it was sloppy, as he tried to focus on his ass moving up and down.   
“Awh fuck yeah… Wow, that feels amazing, baby…” Ross moaned, face buried into the sofa as Brad’s beautiful body thrusted into his ass. My tongue played with Tom’s and I began trying to thrust upwards into him, although the movement wasn't very natural to me. I did my best though, trying to meet his ass halfway as we both moaned into each other’s mouths. I soon broke off of Tom’s lips, mostly so I could start kissing and licking his pecs and nipples. He gripped my hair and let out a gasp as he continued bouncing.  
“Oh yeah! Mmmm that's good, baby…” Tom whimpered as I also wrapped my fingers around his cock, beginning to stroke him off, too.   
“So hot…” I breathed as I then moved to his pits. I began licking at the sweat, tasting it in his small tufts of hair which was absolutely intoxicating.  
“Fuck, you're a little freak, arentcha?” Tom half laughed, his ass slapping down on my balls.   
“Ross, you're so tight, holy fuck!” Brad grunted as his sweaty body continued plowing into Ross’ round cheeks.   
“Oh yeah, baby… You're so big… Mmm, I love it so much…” Ross whimpered.   
“Yeah, you like it, Rossy?” Brad smirked, giving his partner a slap on the ass.   
“I'm really close already.” Tom warned me, cupping my face and making me look him in the eyes.   
“M-Me too.” I breathed, feeling the climax approaching as well. We continued on for a bit, the room filled with intense sex. Filled with the smell of sweat and precum and the noises of moaning, grunts and balls slapping. Tom kept occasionally kissing me and slowing down his hips, clearly wanting to drag it out a bit more. However, neither of us could hold back any longer.   
“I'm-I'm gonna cum, baby…” Tom grunted.   
“Me too! Me too!” I was panting as our breath hit each other's faces.   
“A-ARRRGH!” Ross then suddenly moaned out, surprising us both. We saw him begin spraying his second load of the day all over the sofa beneath him. And clearly that was enough for Tom to break as well.   
“Oh fuckkkk!” He blurted out, shooting his own cum all over my body, even splattering my chin, too. Tom fell into me as I continued thrusting up into him, before soon…  
“Oh fuck! Mmmmmmm fuck, Tom! Arghhh yeaaaah…” I moaned, shooting inside of Tom’s heavenly hole.   
“Oh-ho-holy fuck! Argh shit! Ah fuck…” Brad suddenly grunted as well, cumming deep inside of Ross’ ass as well. 

Brad and Ross collapses onto the sofa, panting, whilst Tom dismounted off my cock and just laid against me, his chest half in my face. I wrapped my arms around Tom, holding him close as we all recovered from our intense session.   
“So… Shall we write the rest of that shitty script then?” Ross scoffed, with Brad still laying on top of him.   
“I'm gonna need a minute… Or 20.” Tom scoffed. Eventually, we managed to clean ourselves off, both with tongues and cloths, then pulled our boxer briefs back on. Brad lazily finished off the script before we decided to play some video games. It really felt like my life had changed and I really hoped it was for the better. I was snuggled up to Brad as we played, feeling his bare body against mine. I had really felt like I was bonding with them and for the first time in a long time, I wasn't feeling so intimidated to just speak. It really felt nice.   
“You boys wanna stay over tonight as well?” Ross asked.  
“I can't. Sorry, my parents are expecting me to be back.” Brad answered.   
“Yeah, same.” Tom nodded.  
“I was um… Supposed to go out with my parents to dinner tomorrow, as well.” I added.  
“No worries. We've got all two college years to meet up and fuck around.” Ross winked.  
“Can't wait.” Brad chuckled.   
“Keep that tub warm for us.” Tom added.  
“You got it, babes.” Ross laughed. “Do you guys want lunch, then?” He offered.  
“Whatcha got?” Tom shrugged.   
“I can make some toasted sandwiches.” Ross shrugged.  
“Oh fuck yesss.” Brad nodded, eagerly.  
“Come on, James, come help me.” Ross said, getting up and leaving. 

So, I followed Ross into the kitchen and watched as he pulled out some plates. I kinda just stood there, not knowing what to do.  
“How can I help?” I asked, awkwardly.  
“By giving me company and looking pretty.” Ross scoffed, taking a bread bag out of a porcelain pot and placing it on the counter.  
“Are you always this flirty?” I chuckled, blushing and stepping closer.   
“I am for you.” Ross winked, taking out some butter as well and beginning to spread some on the bread.  
“Well… You're pretty too.” I said.  
“You're adorable.” Ross chuckled. “So um… Would you mind if I maybe… Called you tomorrow?” He asked, avoiding eye contact.  
“Um… Yeah, sure.” I nodded.   
“Its just… I get pretty lonely.” Ross admitted. “I've… I've really enjoyed this.”  
“Awwh, Ross.” I said, placing a hand on his shoulder.   
“A big house just makes the… Isolation feel more intense.” Ross confessed.  
“Hey, c'mere.” I said, pulling him into a hug. “You can call me whenever you want. I don't want you ever feeling lonely. And I'm sure the boys will feel the same way.” I promised him, holding him close.  
“Awwh… You're really sweet, y’know that?” Ross said, hugging me back.  
“I am for you.” I smiled, making him give a quiet chuckle. He made the rest of the sandwiches and we all soon ate them in the living room, chatting away.  
“So… When Monday comes… You guys think we can fake it well enough?” Brad asked us.  
“It's not that hard. Just don't get all touchy in class.” Tom shrugged.  
“That's exactly why it's hard. Have you not seen his arms?” Ross scoffed, gesturing to Brad.  
“I think we can pull it off. Our classmates aren't exactly the sharpest bunch.” I shrugged, making the others laugh.  
“Daaaaaamn, James, the fucking shade!” Ross giggled, giving me a playful nudge as he sat next to me.   
“He's not wrong.” Tom scoffed.  
“I think we’ll be okay. Just gotta act normal. Just like we did last week.” I reasoned.  
“Yeah, you're right.” Brad agreed.  
“I'll just maybe touch your dick a little under the desk.” Ross said with a smirk. 

Soon, Brad, Tom and I had to go, though. We collected our clothes again, however keeping Ross' underwear on and were soon saying goodbye.  
“Alright. See ya boys. Don't have too much fun before we meet again.” Ross told us as we stood at the entrance,   
“Never.” Brad assured him, giving him a kiss.   
“See you in school.” Tom smiled before also giving Ross a kiss.  
“Absolutely. Sadly not naked, but hey.” Ross joked as Brad opened the front door. They waved as they left and I went to go as well before Ross caught my hand.  
“Hey… D-Don't forget to call me, yeah?” He said.  
“I promise I won't.” I assured him before we both kissed, sweetly. “I'm here for you.”  
“Thank you.” Ross smiled. I soon stepped out as well and caught up with Brad and Tom towards the bus stop. It wasn't long before we sat at the back of the bus, with me in between the two.   
“Crazy start to the weekend, huh?” Tom scoffed.  
“Insane.” Brad chuckled.  
“A poly relationship… Certainly didn't see that coming.” Tom half laughed.  
“I'm happy about it…” I admitted.  
“Awwh, me too, darling.” Brad said, pulling me into a hug.  
“Yeah, you guys seem really cool.” Tom said, joining the hug.   
“For the first time, in a long time… I feel like I have someone… Three someone's, too.” I confessed.  
“Awwwh!” Tom and Brad said in unison, cuddling me even harder. I really did feel a wave of gratitude. I felt hopeful for the days to come. I felt excited. My stop was first and I headed off, giving Tom and Brad a kiss each (nobody we knew was on the bus, or paying attention) before stepping off and heading home. I had a big smile on my face. I felt proud, exhilarated and like my life was finally gonna start getting fun.


	3. Just Another Monday...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James, Brad, Tom and Ross must survive their first day at college as their newly formed relationship... Will they be able to keep it secret?

I woke up this morning with a lot of mixed feelings. Today was the first day where me, Brad, Tom and Ross would be in a public setting in our newly formed, secret relationship. I was filled with dread, excitement, nerves and arousal. I put on a light blue t-shirt, a black jacket and a Hufflepuff scarf, then a pair of jeans before getting on the bus. I put my headphones in and listened to music as I thought about what my day would be like. What if we let it slip? Would we ever be socially accepted again? It was scary but… So worth it. Last night I rang Ross up, as promised and just hearing his voice brought such a smile on my face. And knowing it was making him happy made me feel such a huge sense of pride. I felt like I had some self worth for the first time in a very long time. I had been texting the three of them throughout yesterday as well, with us all flirting and chatting. It was just really nice.

The bus stopped near my college and I stepped off, feeling the chilly air as I walked towards the large building. I went inside and went through the same routine, grabbing a hot chocolate before going upstairs to the classroom. Brad was already there, however it was quite early, so the rest of the class hadn't arrived yet, including the teacher. Tom and Ross weren't here, either.  
“Hey.” Brad smiled, waving casually at me. He was wearing a grey beanie, his cute pair of glasses, a white jumper and a pair of black jeans.   
“Hi.” I said, already blushing a bit as I sat down next to him. Thankfully, people seemed to be having their own conversations.   
“Scared?” He asked in a quiet voice.  
“Yep.” I nodded, taking my jacket off.   
“Me too. But… We've got each other’s backs. We just gotta act like it's just another Monday, is all.” Brad assured me, placing a comforting hand on my knee.  
“I know, it's just… A lot.” I half laughed.  
“Tell me about it.” Brad chuckled before the door opened and Tom came inside. He was wearing a very bold red hoodie and a pair of jeans with some pretty messy hair, probably from the wind outside. Once he saw us, it was like his eyes lit up. He hurriedly came over and sat down next to me as well.  
“Heyy. How are you guys doing?” Tom smiled.  
“Good, I think.” Brad nodded.  
“Cool. Bring the script?” Tom asked.  
“Yeah, it's on my USB.” Brad said, before holding it up. It looked like a panda with the USB stick coming out of it’s butt.  
“You really are adorable.” I smiled, quietly. Then it wasn't long before Ross came in as well, wearing a bright orange shirt and jeans, along with a black jacket.   
“Good morning folks and folkettes.” Ross smiled to everyone, looking perky as ever. I really didn't understand how he always had energy, yet as he sat down next to us he had a big grin on his faces. “You wanna packet of Haribo?” He then asked, before dropping the packet into my lap.   
“Urr… Why?” I asked, surprised and confused.  
“The vending machine spat out two packets for some reason.” Ross scoffed, before holding up an already open packet.   
“You're having Haribo first thing in the morning?” Tom asked, amused.  
“Yeah, I enjoy the taste of sugar.” Ross nodded, before eating a gummy bear. Then Richard, our teacher, came in wearing an ugly jumper and baggy grey pants.  
“Morning class.” He mumbled before going to his desk.  
“I have a feeling it's gonna be a good lesson.” Ross commented sarcastically as he took off his jacket.

Richard was telling us how we’d be studying the business, financial and legal side of the media industry. So… A lot of boring shit for the first unit. By the end of the hour, we were all given tasks to research the ethics of a certain media sector and do a short essay on it.   
“Hey, would you mind stabbing me with this pencil because even that would be less painful than this.” Ross asked Tom whilst staring at an article.   
“No, I like my pencil.” Tom scoffed.  
“Hopefully this unit doesn't last too long.” Brad sighed.  
“I can't believe we have to do an exam for this shit.” I complained.  
“I know, right? Can't I just play pretend for a living without this dumbassery?” Tom asked, closing an article because it looked too bland.  
“I'm gonna go take a piss.” Ross sighed, getting up to his feet.   
“Have fun.” Brad chuckled.  
“I'll try.” Ross winked before soon leaving the classroom. Barely minutes went by before I got a text.  
“One of you boys come join me. Let's have a quick bit of fun. Winky face.” I read out, quietly, to Brad and Tom.  
“Who's gonna go?” Tom asked, looking eager.  
“Is this a good idea?” Brad said, unsure.  
“I wanna do it.” I admitted.  
“Yeah, me too.” Brad chuckled.  
“Rock, paper, scissors?” Tom suggested.   
“Sure.” Brad nodded. So, all three of us shook our fists three time before putting them in our chosen shapes. I went paper whilst Brad and Tom had decided on rock.  
“Ayyye.” I smirked.  
“Who the fuck decided paper beats rock?” Tom whined.  
“Go on, then, James. Be quick.” Brad sighed.  
“I will.” I winked before getting up as well. I was glad that Richard hadn't even looked up as I left the classroom. We had a lot of free will, but he wouldn't like it if too many of us left. Plus, the rest of the class might get suspicious. 

I walked down the corridor towards the toilets, feeling a surge of excitement and nerves. As I went round a corner, I found Ross standing outside the four doors to the men’s, women’s and the two disabled toilets.   
“Hey.” Ross smirked.  
“What are you thinking?” I chuckled.  
“I'm thinking I'm horny and you're pretty.” Ross said, grabbing my hand and bringing me into the disabled toilets.  
“Should we be doing this in here? What if someone needs to use it?” I asked, feeling a bit guilty as he shut the door behind me.   
“There's a second toilet.” Ross reminded me as he locked it. There was a toilet at the back, a sink and a couple of bars against the walls. “Besides, we’ll be quick.”   
“What are you suggesting we do?” I asked as he stepped closer to me. I instinctively wrapped my arms around his waist as he looked down on me.   
“Maybe a quick blowie?” Ross asked, smiling down at me as he also wrapped his arms around my shoulders.   
“Sounds good.” I smiled before he leaned in and kissed me. God, I missed being kissed. He cupped my face as our lips began dancing against each other. Then, slowly, he began backing me up until I was against the wall and deepened the kiss. My hand found itself running up beneath his shirt, feeling his bare back.  
“Oh, I needed this.” Ross muttered, fumbling at my jeans.   
“Me too.” I breathed, my hands hurriedly unbuttoning his orange shirt. When he finally made my jeans fall around my ankles, I pushed the shirt off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. “Shit…” I whispered, placing my hand in his chest in awe.  
“Yeah, let's take this off, too.” Ross said, gripping my shirt and pulling it over my head. “Shiiiiit, it's so tempting to fuck your brains out.” Ross groaned, taking one of my nipples into his fingers and pinching it.  
“Mmm… We can't. Someone could hear us and… They'd start to wonder.” I pointed out.   
“Well, come on, then.” Ross said before hooking his finger into my blue boxer briefs and pulling me to the toilet. He sat down on the lid as I stood in front of him, then quickly forced the underwear down to my ankles as well. My hard cock sprung free.  
“I wasn't the only horny one, then?” Ross smirked, wrapping his fingers around it and giving it a tug.  
“You're always gonna make me horny.” I pointed out.  
“Good to know.” Ross winked before parting his lips and taking my cock straight into his mouth.   
“Oh fuck…” I gasped, feeling the warm, wet cavern swallow the whole thing, making me grip his golden hair. His big, brown eyes looked at me as he smirked around the cock, before beginning to bone his head back and forth. “Oh shit, Ross…” I groaned, feeling his hands stroke my thighs. His mouth worked my shaft, sucking hard and fast, swirling his tongue around the tip occasionally. I had to bite my bottom lip, to stop myself from being too loud. That was until Ross lifted his arm and brought a finger to my mouth. I knew what he wanted. I gripped his wrist and took the digit into my mouth, sucking, licking and drooling around it, which made him moan in return around my cock. Then soon, he slipped the finger out of my mouth and reached around to my ass. I knew exactly what he was doing. Slowly, he began inserting the finger into my hole. “Argh fuck…” I gasped as he gently massaged it whilst his mouth continued going up and down my cock. “You're fucking amazing…” I whispered, gripping his blonde hair again as he sucked and fingered me. The way his tongue occasionally swirled around the tip and his tongue wiggled inside me was making my brain melt.   
“Oh fuck, Ross, I think I'm gonna cum…” I warned him. He looked up at me with his big brown eyes, looking as though he was encouraging me. As we looked into each other's faces, with his finger knuckle-deep inside me, gently fucking me, I felt my knees soon buckle. “Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum…” I said. Ross focused on the tip, sucking hard. “Argh fuck! Shit, Ross! You're so fucking good at that!” I moaned as I felt my cock shoot round after round of cum down his throat. He swallowed every drop, eagerly, before slipping his finger back out of me. When I was finished, he gave the tip a couple of hard sucks then took it out of his mouth.  
“Fuck… So delicious.” Ross breathed, looking up at me.   
“You're fucking amazing.” I whispered. He stood up and quickly cupped my face so he could kiss me. 

The blond passionately began making out with me, holding me close. I could taste my own cum on his lips. I reached down and began fumbling at his jeans that were desperately trying to contain the huge hardon. As his tongue explored my mouth, I pushed his jeans down, along with a pair of yellow briefs.  
“My turn?” Ross smirked, breaking off.  
“Oh, fuck yes.” I muttered before sitting down on the toilet.  
“God, I love this.” Ross half laughed as he stood in front of me with his cock in my face.  
“Me too.” I said before wrapping my lips around the head of his shaft.   
“Ohhhh yeaaaaah…” Ross purred as I swallowed every inch I could. I began moving my head back and forth, tasting his delicious cock. I was trying to make this quick, not wanting to seem suspicious to everyone else, but I loved it so much I wasn't too worried. “That’s it, work it baby…” Ross groaned as I slurped the precum oozing out the tip, then swallowed it back up again. I ran my hand up his abs, up to his pecs and began squeezing one as I continued giving one of my boyfriends’ head. “That's it, touch whatever you want.” Ross said, running his own hand through my hair. I looked up at his face as my nose brushed against his pubes, drooling around the beautiful cock. I looked at his pretty, pink lips and decided to follow Ross’ lead. I reached my finger up towards his mouth, which just smirked. “I was hoping you'd wanna do that.” He said before taking two of my fingers into his lips and beginning to swirl his tongue all around them, seductively. As he coated my digits in saliva, I sucked on the head of his shaft. I watched him use his tongue in awe, amazed by his raw, sexual talent. Then, he slipped my fingers out and guided them down behind his back, towards his round cheeks.  
“Go for it… Use both of them.” Ross told me in a low voice. So, as I continued sucking on his shaft, I began pushing the tips of my fingers into his warm hole. “Ohhh yeaaaah… Baby, that's what I wanted… So much better than researching…” Ross purred, rolling his head back. I could taste his precum leaking out as I pushed my fingers deeper and deeper inside him. “Mmmm that's so good… So much better than any girl…” Ross groaned as I began scissoring him, going down to the knuckles. “Fucking hell… Massage my balls, Jamesy…” Ross muttered as I slurped at his tip. So, with my second hand, I took his low hanging balls into my palm. I began massaging and fondling them, listening to his soft moaning as I did. “Oh yeah, keep going… I won't last much longer.” Ross groaned. So, I continued fingering him as I worked my mouth up and down the shaft, looking up at his gorgeous, defined body. “That's it… That’s it, look at me…” Ross muttered, looking into my eyes. “Fuck, I'm gonna cum, baby… You ready to swallow it all?” Ross breathed and I just nodded on his cock, still fucking his ass with both digits. Soon, his knees buckled like mine and he even thrusted forwards slightly, almost making me gag. “Argh fuck! Mmmmmmm, baby, that's what I needed! Shiiiiitttt…” Ross moaned but not too loudly, thank goodness. His cock began spurting load after load down my throat as I did my best to keep up and gulp it all. “Mmmmm yeaaah, every drop… Swallow ever drop…” Ross muttered as his cock delivered it’s last round. When he was down, I gave the tip of his cock a few licks as I removed my fingers from his ass. “Fuck, that was amazing…” He said before suddenly straddling my lap, panting and catching his breath.  
“Yes… Yes it was.” I said, my jaw aching slightly.  
“Glad I got you outta class?” Ross smirked, brushing my hair away from my forehead.  
“Definitely.” I nodded.  
“Did you tell the boys I texted you or did you decide to have me all to yourself?” Ross smirked before pecking my lips.  
“Ahaha, no, we played rock, paper, scissors.” I chuckled.  
“You guys played rock, paper, scissors for my dick? Shit, you guys really are perfect for me.” Ross laughed before kissing me again - but this time with more passion and care. It was hot, making my sensitive cock harden slightly under Ross’ ass. “Mmmm, wanna go a second round? Maybe I could ride you this time?” Ross whispered, breaking off but pressing his forehead against mine.  
“It's tempting but… We should get to class.” I reasoned, reluctantly.  
“Urgh…” Ross pouted.  
“People will start getting suspicious. And I don't want to get in trouble for basically skipping a class.” I reasoned.   
“Fiiiiine.” Ross sighed, before pecking my lips once more then dismounting me. “Then get dressed now before I try to change your mind.” He told me.

We quickly got dressed and Ross peaked his head out to make sure the corridor was clear, before we came out of the toilets. We both exchanged mischievous, cheeky smiles. We decided to quickly go downstairs and buy a drink (and mints for our breaths), so we could have a reason why we'd have been so long then soon returned to the classroom. Brad and Tom both glared at us with jealousy as we sat down.   
“Where the hell did you guys go?” Rebecca asked as we sat down.  
“As I came out of the toilets I bumped into James and he was getting a drink. Decided to go with him and I'll admit… We got distracted.” Ross chuckled.  
“Don't blame you.” She scoffed. Richard didn't even make any comments as we sat down.  
“Have fun?” Tom asked, dryly.  
“Oh yeah.” Ross smirked before giving me a wink.   
“Bastards…” Brad sighed. So, after about another hour of more research, we were finally let out of the classroom for lunch. We decided to go into town nearby, rather than the quiet cafeteria.   
“I can't believe you guys blew each other off in the toilets.” Brad scoffed as we walked, making sure we were out of earshot from our class.  
“Don't pretend you wouldn't have done the same. James told me you rock, paper, scissored it.” Ross chuckled.  
“Oh, definitely. Doesn’t make it any less ridiculous, though.” Brad laughed.  
“I can't believe you got away with it… I can't believe that we’re getting away with it.” Tom half laughed.  
“I know, it feels crazy. But a good crazy.” I admitted.  
“So where do you guys wanna go? I can pay.” Ross smiled.  
“Don't be silly.” Brad said.  
“Guys, I'm filthy fucking rich, I don't care. Lemme treat my boyfriends.” Ross chuckled.  
“I won't argue.” Tom shrugged. So, we decided upon a McDonalds as we felt better if Ross bought us cheaper food. We all ordered our meals off the digital checkout and soon headed towards the back, where we noticed it was less busy. I sat next to Brad, opposite Ross and Tom.   
“I hope we do something more interesting this afternoon. I prefer my brains not splattered on a wall.” Ross sighed.   
“Fingers crossed.” Tom sighed.  
“When’s the exams again?” I asked.  
“I'm a month. Kinda glad we can get them over and done with, though, honestly.” Brad smiled. Our burgers and chicken bites were soon delivered to the table and we chatted as we ate. It was really nice, actually. I didn't even think I'd be making friends, this time last week, let alone 3 boyfriends. But they were all so nice, funny and sweet.   
“So, you guys gonna sneak out during the next lesson for a blowie too?” Ross asked Brad and Tom.  
“Urrr… I dunno, might be kinda weird if we do the exact same thing.” Brad reasoned.   
“Yeah, people were asking plenty of questions while you two were gone.” Tom pointed out.   
“Awh, but I'd feel bad if you guys didn't get off too.” Ross said, eating the last of his fries.   
“Well, what do you suggest?” Tom shrugged. I noticed Ross eyeing up the door to the toilets before a smirk appeared on his face.  
“How long till we gotta get back?” He asked.  
“Like… 50 minutes.” Brad shrugged, checking the time on his phone.   
“James, how'd you feel about making it up to our poor horny babies?” Ross asked with a cheeky smile.  
“Of course.” I said, blushing.   
“Then follow me.” Ross said, taking Tom’s hand and leading him away from the table.

Brad looked hesitant but I took his hand as well while we followed Ross into the men’s toilets. It was thankfully quiet inside.  
“Perfect. C’mere.” Ross said before pulling Tom into a kiss before pushing him into one of the many empty stalls.   
“You sure you wanna do this?” Brad asked me.  
“Only if you are.” I said.   
“Well fuck it, then.” Brad gave in before placing his hand on my chest and pushing me into the next stall. He locked the door behind himself before pulling me into a kiss. We passionately began kissing as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders whilst he did the same around my waist. We could hear Ross and Tom making out in the next stall as well as Brad’s lips played against mine. Soon, I began fumbling at his black jeans, undoing them. “Fuck, I missed this.” Brad breathed before going to kiss my neck.   
“Mmm, me too…” I muttered, pulling out his cock with one hand and removing his beanie with the other, letting his magnificent curls out. Soon, we could hear Tom softly moaning and the sound of Ross sucking him off.   
“Mmm, baby, get down.” Brad whispered into my ear, sending a chill down my spine. So, I began crouching down, going down to my knees on the tiled floor. “Oh, wait…” Brad said before pulling his white jumper over his head and dropping it to the floor, leaving him in a black tank top. “Kneel on that. I don't want you to hurt your knees.” Brad said, caringly.  
“Thanks.” I blushed, placing the soft jumper under my knees. Then, I ran my tongue up the underside of Brad’s cock before taking it into my mouth.  
“Mmmm yeaaah, that's it, baby…” Brad purred, rolling his head back as I began bobbing my head back and forth on his shaft.   
“Mm, how’s he doing, Brad?” Tom asked from the other stall.  
“Fucking excellent.” Brad muttered as I looked up at his muscular body which was wrapped in the tight tank top which showed off his bare, strong arms.   
“Same…” Tom breathed as we heard Ross slurping at the tip. I continued working my mouth on Brad’s shaft, running my tongue up and down it, then flicking it across the tip. I pulled down Brad’s jeans and boxer briefs the rest of the way to his ankles so I could start feeling up the thighs.   
“That feels so great, baby.” Brad whispered, looking down at me through his glasses, his wild curls messier than usual from the beanie. We suddenly heard the door to the restroom open and heard a couple of young male voices chatting. Brad pulled me off his cock, so I wouldn't make any more risky noises. So instead, I wrapped my fingers around the base of his cock and began stroking it. I pulled back the foreskin and pumped the meat, making Brad bite his bottom lip. We had to hope Ross and Tom wouldn't make any obvious noises either as we listened to the young boys talk as they pissed into the urinals. I continued stroking the cock though, leaning forwards and placing the tip on my tongue. I watched him as he mouthed ‘fuck’, as we continued waiting for the boys to finish pissing. Eventually they finished and we listened to them walk out of the restroom.  
“Oh thank God!” I heard Tom blurt out. Meanwhile I took Brad’s cock straight into my mouth.   
“Awh yeah, baby…” Brad groaned as I continued doing my best to pleasure him.   
“Feels so fucking good… I'm not gonna last much longer.” Tom muttered as I heard Ross slurping at his tip.  
“Me neither.” Brad breathed. I continued using my tongue as I began running a hand up his body, soon groping his pec through the tank top. “Mmmm yeah, touch me, darling…” Brad whispered, placing his hand on mine so it would stay. After a bit longer of me bobbing my head up and down, we heard Tom cry out.   
“Awwwh fuck! Mmmmm holy shit, that's good!” Tom moaned, trying to keep quiet as he quite clearly began shooting his load down Ross’ throat.   
“Oh shit… Now, I'm really close…” Brad told me. I nodded on his cock, as if to encourage him. “Oh fuck… Oh fuck… Argh fuckkkkk!!!” His knees soon buckled as his cock erupted. He began shooting load after load down into my mouth. I did my best to keep up, but there was so much to try and gulp down. “Yeaaaah, that's it, baby…” Brad panted as he finished. He soon pulled his cock out of my mouth and then leaned back onto the stall’s wall next to me. “Fuck, that was good…” Brad chuckled as I stood up.   
“Worth the wait.” Tom agreed in the other stall.  
“Knew you boys would enjoy being little sluts in a McDonalds’ toilet.” Ross scoffed, making us all chuckle.   
“C’mere, darling.” Brad said, pulling me into a kiss. We both smiled into the kiss as we caringly made out, wrapping our arms around each other. It wasn't long before we could hear Ross and Tom making out as well in their own stall. I was so happy. 

Brad finally pulled his pants up, popped his beanie back on and we all soon left the toilets and McDonalds itself, deciding to head back to college. We were all feeling giggly at what we had done.  
“I can't believe those guys. How long does it take to have a bloody piss?” Tom chuckled.  
“I knowwww. Didn't help that James kept stroking me off, anyway.” Brad said, giving me a playful nudge.  
“Ahaha, you think that’s bad? Ross just didn't stop entirely. He just kept deepthroating me and covered my mouth with his hand.” Tom told us.  
“Seriously?” Brad laughed.  
“What? We didn't get caught, did we?” Ross shrugged, unapologetically.   
“Lucky us.” I scoffed.  
“You guys want me to drop you off at your places?” Ross offered.   
“You got a car?” Tom asked, surprised.   
“Yeah.” Ross nodded.  
“So… We could've fucked in that, instead?” Tom sighed.  
“Well… I guess but I think it would've been more obvious if we fucked in the car, slap bang in the middle of the college car park.” Ross reasoned.  
“Fair point.”  
“I’d prefer a lift back than the bus.” Brad smiled.  
“Yeah, same.” I nodded.  
“Definitely.” Tom added. So, we soon got back to class with a couple minutes to spare. Richard decided to put on a boring as fuck documentary about the ethics side of show biz. Tom was almost falling asleep into my shoulder at times - thankfully we sat at the back so no one really noticed it. 

When the lesson finally ended, we were all glad to rush out of the college and into the parking lot, relieved to be finished.  
“Fuck me, I'm glad that's over.” Ross sighed, taking out his keys. He pointed it to a very old, classic, hot rod looking car. It was a bold, bright red and only just fit inside the parking spot. It looked like the roof could go down, as well.   
“NO WAY IS THAT YOURS’?!” Tom blurted out in awe.  
“Yep.” Ross said, looking a bit smug.  
“You have a Cadillac Eldorado?!” Brad said in shock.  
“Yep. 1978.” Ross nodded, opening the boot which was at the front of the car.   
“Shit… This turns me on more than anything else you've done.” Tom chuckled.  
“I'm gonna try and not be offended by that.” Ross scoffed before shutting the bonnet.   
“Does it have a name?” I asked, amused.  
“His name’s Harvey.” Ross smiled.  
“Cute.” I smiled. “I'm not a petrol head so that's the only question I'll ask.” I admitted, making him chuckle. We all got in the car, Tom and I sat at the back with Brad and Ross in the front. It was surprisingly comfy, it looked like the interior had been fairly modernised. There were decent speakers in the back and at the front there was a cool touch screen for Ross to connect his phone to and play music and use Google maps.   
“You’re one of the coolest rich kids ever, y’know that?” Brad smiled as we began driving off.   
“Is that cos I suck your dick and give you rides in my sexy car?” Ross smirked.   
“Yes, actually.” Brad nodded, making us laugh.   
“Who lives the closest?” Ross asked, handing Brad his phone with Google maps on. We all gave our addresses so Brad entered the closest one: His own.  
“Well we pulled it off, folks.” Brad smiled as we drove over the tarmac.  
“Yes, we did. I can't believe it, honestly.” I admitted.  
“Believe it. We’ve got this. We’re winning at life.” Tom beamed, leaning into me. I instinctively wrapped my arm around him.   
“We couldn't keep our hands off each other for a single day. Twice.” Brad pointed out.  
“Ah, but we got away with it.” Ross defended.  
“Yeah, well, I doubt we can get away with two of us leaving mid-lesson for like nearly 40 minutes everyday.” I reasoned.  
“Well, to be fair, I hadn't seen you guys since Saturday. My dick was desperate.” Ross pointed out.   
“It's a shame the world isn't used to poly relationships. It would be cool to kiss each other in class.” I sighed.  
“Tell me about it. The world needs to grow up.” Tom rolled his eyes.  
“Maybe one day.” Brad said, doubtfully.  
“You guys wanna come over again on Friday?” Ross asked.   
“Fuck yeah.” Tom beamed.  
“I want more hot tub fun.” I smiled.  
“Another round of questions?” Brad chuckled.  
“Maybe dares instead?” Ross suggested.  
“Ooooooo!” We all reacted, before laughing.  
“Now I'm excited.” Tom smiled. So, Ross drove us all home, one by one. We kissed goodbye to each other and I was the last to step out of beautiful Harvey.   
“See ya tomorrow!” I waved to Ross as I made my way to my house.  
“Of course! Stay pretty.” Ross chuckled before rolling the window back up. Then he soon began driving away but not without honking his horn first. I smiled like the happiest boy as I opened my front door. These college years are gonna be fun.


End file.
